


Rough Day

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Childhood Illnesses, Ella is a good sister, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Robbie and Glanni are good older brothers, Siblings, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: It's bad enough when one kid gets sick, but two?





	

p>Robbie was looking out the window and doodling idly, listening to his history professor drone on about the Industrial Revolution. He jumped slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who was calling. It was Flobby’s preschool, so he couldn’t (and quite honestly wouldn’t) just let it slide.

He slipped out of the room and called the number back. He was fairly certain Glanni had his phone on silent, since he had a test today that happened to be one-fourth of his grade in the class, and his name was second on the list of people who had permission to pick Ella, Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby up from school. 

As soon as he informed the school who he was, the teacher’s aide informed him that his brother was sick, and really needed to be picked up. 

If he hadn’t actually needed the credit, and didn’t actually like the professor, he would have just left, but he made his apologies to Professor Rawlings instead, and Ithro said that he would lend him his notes, then made his way out to his beat-up car, threw his stuff in the trunk, and started driving to the preschool, trying to keep his heart from climbing into his throat. 

It was a wonder that he didn’t get pulled over on the way to the preschool, but luck was on his side. He parked the car, walked in, and up to the front desk.

He was glad to see that it was Miss Morgan at the desk, as she recognised him without any issue (though the fact that he and Glanni heavily resembled each other certainly helped). “He’s lying down in the nurse’s office,” she said quietly, passing him the checkout sheet to sign. 

He signed it and made his way down the hall to the nurse’s office. Upon spying his brother lying on one of the cots, looking completely miserable, something in his heart lurched. Pushing the feeling aside, he laid a hand on the little boy’s forehead. “Ready to go home, pipsqueak?” Robbie asked. 

Flobby nodded, making reaching motions, so Robbie picked him up and set him on his hip. The child immediately buried his head in the crook of his brother’s neck, as though if maybe he hid his head enough, the fever, headache, and overall sick feeling would just go away. 

After a brief conversation with the nurse, and answering a phone call from Glanni, Robbie was finally able to get his youngest brother in his booster seat and start the drive home. 

He guessed that they were fortunate to make it home without incident, and soon Robbie had his brother in his pyjamas and curled up on his chest watching some silly cartoon or another. Looking down, he saw that the child had fallen asleep, though it was fitful. 

* * *

At the same time

Glanni pulled into the elementary school parking lot. The pickup line grated on his nerves, which was why Robbie usually did this. Seriously, who let some of these idiots drive, especially with children in the car? He shook his head in disgust at one spectacular example of terrible driving that had the crossing guard whacking the car with his sign and shaking his fist. 

Finally, it was his turn, and he got out to help Bobby and Tobby into their booster seats. They were both jabbering excitedly about something that had happened in class, since, because of the way their birthdays fell, Bobby’s in November and Tobby’s in September, they were in the same grade and the same class. Glanni had the feeling that his late parents would have insisted on them being in separate classes, but he didn’t have the heart to do it, and neither did Robbie. Frankly, he adored his brothers and sister, he just wasn’t always as good at showing it as he would like.

He then started to drive to the middle school to pick up Ella, when Tobby piped up, “Hey, where’s Flobby?”

“Robbie already picked him up. He was sick.” He met Bobby and Tobby’s eyes in the mirror. “We need to stop by the store on the way home for a couple of things.” Robbie had texted him a list already. 

The two boys looked at each other. “Can we get a toy?” Bobby asked quietly. 

“To give to Flobby, since he’s sick?” Tobby finished his brother’s thought.

Glanni bit the inside of his cheek to hide a smile. “Something small, and the two of you and your sister have to all agree on it.”

The two boys high-fived each other. 

* * *

The parents in the middle school lot were no better drivers than the elementary school parents. Glanni lost count of how many times he was almost hit. He waved at Ithro, Sportacus, and Stephanie’s father, who returned the gesture. They stopped together, as Ella and Stephanie were talking animatedly to each other, as well as another girl, Trixie. In spite of being in different grades, they were extremely close. Noticing their rides, they separated, and Ella climbed into the front seat beside her brother. She immediately inquired about her youngest brother, having noticed that he was not in the car. 

Glanni answered his sister, who nodded at her eldest brother’s response, then asked her younger brothers, “So, what do you want to get?”

“Stuffed animal?” Tobby suggested. Bobby nodded in agreement.

“You three can go to the toy aisle while I get the stuff on the list Robbie sent me,” Glanni said as he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. 

After they got in the store, Glanni said sternly, “Find me after you pick something out, but no matter what, _stay together_.”

His brothers and sister all nodded and made their way to the toy aisle, while Glanni made his way to the pharmacy aisle. 

It wasn’t ten minutes later that Ella was tugging on his coat sleeve. He was about to fuss about her brothers not being with her, then he saw how upset she looked. “What’s wrong?” His heart was jumping in his chest. 

“Bobby’s sick too. He said his stomach felt weird, and I tried to get him to the bathroom, then he threw up.”

Glanni winced. Shit. Fuck. Two sick kids. He fought the urge to bang his head against the handle of the cart. “Where are they?” He knew that his brothers were virtually inseparable.

“Just outside the bathroom. The boy cleaning it up sent me to get you. 

Glanni handed his sister his phone. “While I check on him, get the rest of the stuff on the list.” He sounded grumpy, though Ella could see that he was worried. “I have a feeling that we’ll want to get home fairly soon.”

Ella nodded, scanning the list, taking the cart, and heading towards the closest item on the list, while Glanni made his way to the back of the store. 

As soon as he saw the two boys sitting on a bench outside of the bathroom, one of them with a trashcan in front of him, he relaxed a little. Laying a hand on Bobby’s forehead, he made a clicking noise at how warm it was. “Still feeling bad, kiddo?” He was unsurprised as his brother nodded in confirmation. 

“Ella’s getting the rest of the stuff, then we’ll be able to go home,” he added. He looked over at the teenage boy that had just finished cleaning the bathroom. “Thank you for, you know, keeping an eye on them while my sister went and got me.” 

“No problem,” the boy replied. “I’ve got a couple of younger brothers myself.”

By the time Glanni got his brothers to the front, Ella was already in line. Handing his debit card to his sister, he said, “I’m going to go ahead and get them into the car and pull up while you check out.”

In less than five minutes, they were on their way home. As soon as Glanni stepped in the door with Bobby on his hip, Robbie looked up from his place on the couch, careful not to jostle his sleeping brother. "Crap.”

Glanni had the sinking feeling that they were in for a long night. 


End file.
